overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magdala
Summary Magdala is a former torturer for the U.A.M and now on the run from the U.A.M for her actions. She fights with a rapid fire crossbow and can deploy a turret for her use. Appearance Magdala wears a red and black worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her slim fit grey t-shirt which has an emblem of a horse with a banner with the word "Horsepower" emblazoned on it. Magdala has short black hair tied back and has brown eyes. She has a slim build and has a pierced ear. Personality Magdala is a realist and enjoys dismantling then reassembling technology. She formerly hated Omnics and grew to sympathise with them after realising the results of her torturous acts on the behalf of the U.A.M. Magdala is a proud mechanic and often teases Torbjorn and has a lighthearted rivalry with Symmetra. She looks up to Reinhardt and Brigitte as idols and aspires to be like Brigitte one day. Magdala is a hardworker and has a will of iron. She doesn't hate the U.A.M and continuously tries to persuade members into giving up and leaving the organisation before more people get harmed by their actions. Unlike most people Magdala wasn't afraid of The Tower does not regret destroying it. She is passive agressive with Nightshade, often hightlighting their old friendship while also trying to talk her out of reassembling the U.A.M for a possible second crisis. She also hates it when U.A.M members call her The Tower and has a special hatred towards Cobra. While in Kings Row Magdala prefers her privacy and prefers to keep her history as a mystery. She will not stand by when she sees violence or bullying. She also seems to share mutual feelings for her co-worker Ricter but both are too scared to act on them. Backstory Serena Magdala was raised through the Omnic crisis and was instilled with a hatred towards Omnics by her family. When the crisis was ended by Overwatch, she soon fell under the ranks of the U.A.M and soon started working for The Tower despite never seeing it.. She enjoyed working for The Tower but started doubting it when one Omnic broke through her conscience while being dragged against its will to The Tower. One day she decided inspect the workplace and she learned the horrible truth. The Tower was never a place, it was a sadistic toturer who infamous for his lack of humanity and cold metalic eyes. When The Tower noticed Magdala he killed a crippled Omnic victim by grabbing the back of its head and slamming it into an active bansaw. He then proceeded to remorsely chat with her as they had never met and responded to her shocked silence by saying "if you think that's bad, you should of heard their screams". Over the next few weeks Magdala grew more and more restless upon her discovery until one day an Omnic captive broke free. Magdala ran to the commotion and witnessed the fight between The Tower and the Omnic which lead to The Tower grabbing hold of the omnic and demanding her to "finnish it". She did grab a knife and considered it but she instead stabbed him in the hand, causing him to let go, the omnic got the upper had first putting The Tower in a standing arm lock so it break can break his arm and then it shoved The Tower's face into the active bansaw, brutally killing him by splitting his face in half. Magdala and the omnic soon escaped the U.A.M before they notice the fallen Tower. When at a safe enough distance the omic ungratefully rendered Magdala unconcious for her role in the U.A.M. After a few weeks had passed Magdala became a local mechanic in Kings Row, with nobody recognising her from her U.A.M history. When Winston sent out the recall message Magdala set off to join Overwatch as an engineer. Weapon Magdala fights with a rapid fire crossbow. It has 160 bolts. 29 - 125 damage 2.66-second reload 11 damage 12.5 rounds per sec 72 m/s projectile speed 2.75 m/s movement speed Ability 1: Deploy Turret 3 seconds deploying 8-second cooldown Enemy-tracking autocannon turret data Attacking turret type Enemy-autotargetting hitscan and linear projectile attack type 400 HP 18 damage per rounds 2, 4, 5 rounds per second; '' ''40 m range ∞-round clip size Lasts until destroyed or replaced Secondary Abilities *'Shock Jockey': Magdala can electrify a bolt. This does 40 points of damage and can stun a target for 4 seconds. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Rockslide': Magdala turns her turret into a grenade launcher for 6 seconds. It deals 80 points of damage and takes 14 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Bucking Bronco Magdala deploys a levitating turret that fires both grenades and regular bullets in all directions within 10m. The ultimate can do up to 300 points of damage to all targets. Trivia *Magdala's design was based on Winry Rockbell from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. The horse emblem resembles the horse door lock in Theseus' boss fight from God of War 2. The horse also resembles a draught horse. *When Magdala uses her ultimate turret, a horses whinny is heard. *The Tower was inspired by The Tower of Sauron from Shadow of War and The Groom from Outlast Whistleblower. His death was also inspired by Judge Minos from Dantes Inferno. *Magdala's banner originally read "Gigahorse" in reference to Mad Max Fury Road. *In Magdala's workshop there are posters for Strike Team Mythos and the Ghost Blades *Magdala's crossbow was based on the crossbow from the 2004 movie Van Helsing. Category:Candidates for deletion